


How to fight boredom

by weishenbi



Category: GOT7
Genre: (Before Bambam left the dorms), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: Bambam and Yugyeom have just finished watching Naruto and they are bored out of their mind, so Mark suggests they should read something called "fanfic".





	How to fight boredom

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess, this is mostly... not serious. It is also the first fic in English I have ever written, so I'm sorry for any awkwardness and/or mistakes! I hope this is, at least, funny, and you enjoy it. I'd love any kind of feedback, your opinions or suggestions are highly appreciated! And thank you for reading!!

Mark sighed as he took his headphones off, looking at the two youngest that had whirled around the couch seconds earlier and were now sitting on the armrests, directing the most innocent puppy eyes look they could pull off in his direction. Truth be said, it wasn't a very good one. But he knew the sooner they got whatever on earth they came for, the less of their whining he would have to handle. So he paused the gameplay on his phone and waited for them to talk.

 

“Hyuuuuuuunnnnnggg” Bambam started, sliding down the couch dramatically to emphasize his lack of vital energy. "We're sooo booored..." It was now Yugyeom's turn to talk annoyingly slow, "life is a meaningless void of free time" both of them pouted at him as if expecting the older would magically find something to entertain them with.

 

He just shrugged and went back to his video, earning more whining and a series of soft shakings of his shoulders that went _in crescendo_ while the duo complained about him ignoring his poor maknaes in pain.

 

Curious about the noise, Jaebeom showed up in the living room and tried to solve the situation. "Why don't you clean up the house or something and leave Mark alone. I'm sure your room is a mess", he raised an eyebrow.

 

"No it's not!!! We always keep it clean, we're not like you or Jinyoung-hyung" Yugyeom snapped, but under Mark's silent, questioning gaze Bambam felt the need to point out they had just tidied it up this morning out of boredom.

 

Jaebeom had ignored their tone and made himself comfortable in the opposite armchair with a book and his reading glasses, apparently given up on the situation but actually sitting there to keep an eye on them and intervene again if necessary.

 

Mark, already tired, surrendered to the game and asked why they were so bored, weren't they watching a series or something. He quickly regretted his words when that seemed to push some button inside the other's minds to make them start talking a lot of nonsense and complaining, along with complex gestures and sound effects he definitely could have lived without. JB tried to hide his amused grin behind his book, but Mark couldn't understand what was so funny.

 

"Ok, ok, so. You finished watching Naruto, and now you carry that existential empty feeling of having finished a series, plus you're really mad at the way it ended." He made a small pause to confirm he was getting their point right, which was rewarded with energetic affirmative shakes of their heads. "So what's the big deal? Isn't there a new season that came up recently... Baruto?"

 

" _BORUTO_ ", Yugyeom and Bambam quickly corrected him, "but it's really bad so we don't want to waste our time with it", Yugyeom started "or stain our good concept of the show with that bad impression", Bambam finished. They had a _good concept_ of Naruto, why did he have to deal with this, for God's sake.

 

"Watch something else, then? I could recommend you some other shounens, or.." by this point the kids were half lying on the floor, half on the couch. Bambam moved his hand as if to shoo away the suggestion: "We have a Naruto-shaped hole in our daily lives now, it will never be filled again, we're deemed to suffer its absence forever". Always so dramatic. He purposely ignored it, "So go read the manga", and Jaebeom cut in, "or a proper book, it won't kill you".

 

Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows so hard it was kind of funny, "Eeeew, nope. You always make fun of us when we read. And we can't read at the same time, it's uncomfortable, so it wouldn't be the same", he took a strand of thread that hanged from Bambam's shirt and started fidgeting with it distractedly, hoping no one would point out how he seemed more invested in doing it _together_ than in the actual activity. Bambam added "plus it's too long and it's probably the same plot we already know, it would be like re-watching the whole thing" and he faked a shiver as he said it.

 

Retrieving his headphones and wishing he could just say he was going to sleep -even if it was 5pm-, he sighed and concluded "then go read a fanfic like everyone else but please leave me alone for a while". He had actually resumed his video to give more strength to his plead, so at first he didn't notice Jaebeom's panicked face and the kid's confused ones. "Mark", JB said in an overly calm voice, so Yugyeom poked at the alluded's shoulders and pointed at the leader for him to listen. He waited a second so that he could see Pharah's ult probably owning her the play of the game, and then paused the video again, taking the headphones off only one of his ears. He couldn't give any more signs that he would rather not get any more involved, really, why were they insisting. "Mark, don't give the kids weird ideas. Specially not ideas that will make Jinyoung kill us all."

 

Mark just returned the headphone to its righteous position with a disinterested finger, settling the argument. Bambam and Yugyeom turned to directly face their leader and slightly tilted their heads almost simultaneoulsy, as if they had planned it. In another context, he would have found it cute.

 

"What is a... fanpic? Isn't a pic a photo? Why would you read a photo..."

 

"I think he said _fanfic_ , Gyeom, but what is that? JB-hyung?"

 

Jaebeom was pretending to be really embroiled on his book. He really didn't want to deal with this. And maybe, if he didn't answer, the kids would get bored and forget the issue.

 

"Uhh... okay, this is weird", Yugyeom mumbled. Bambam nodded and rested his head on the seat of the couch, pensive. After a little while he was getting up and declaring that they were being cruel to them and he would make sure Jackson knew about this, only to have Yugyeom call him Draco Malfoy. That traitor, which side was he on. He didn't bother making gestures for him to follow to their bedroom, fuck his smart mouth ruining his perfect façade.

 

Jaebeom watched them leave the room with a pang of worry, but decided to trust them not to get into any trouble.

 

* * *

Bambam closed the door of their shared bedroom after entering, although he could perfectly hear Yugyeom headed in that same direction, but he was playing offended. He threw himself on the bed and scrolled through his SNS giving the other time to come in, close the door and sit next to him on the matress. A few minutes went by like this until the younger started trying to draw his attention from the phone, and Bambam realized he had forgotten why he was upset. Damn his awful memory and his inability to hold any kind of grudges towards Yugyeom.

 

“What's so interesting, did you find what a fanpic is?”

 

“No, Gyeomie, it's... wait, why didn't we search it earlier, this is so dumb”, he said as he typed 'fanfic' in English on Naver. The first thing that popped up was a definition, that he read aloud to his friend: “a story wrote by a fan about a film or a TV show... oooh, is-” he got interrupted by the other, “but is that like a _thing_??? Can we read those??? Where??”

 

Bambam just stared at the screen before typing something else in the green box and asking, more to himself than to Yugyeom, “will they be any good?”

 


End file.
